Finding One's Path
by masterthief-extrodinare
Summary: Emary's once normal life slowly begins to crumble until everything crashes down around her and she finds herself at Yuuko's shop. "I was not expecting you. But, I can tell the journey that is about to begin concerns you as well," The witch told her.
1. Chapter 1: Black And White

A/N: This is the forth Fanfiction I have written, but it is my first attempt at a OC rewrite. Wootness! I am so happy to write this fanfiction. I know the pairing I am going to try for is pretty much done quite alot, but I am doing it anyway. OCxFai! I seriously love KuroFai but I am going for the OC and Fai pairing.

Disclaimer:Sadly, I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles. I do, however, own Emary, her wolrd and those associated with it.

Chapter 1: Black And White

The building shook as another shockwave echoed from deeper inside the building. Men, women and children ran, trying to make it to an exit as debris fell like rain from every direction. Paintings, tables, and galssware tumbled to the floor, causing people to trip and hinder their progress. It was complete chaos. However, a young girl, about seventeen years of age, pushed through the panicing people who were running in the opposite direction. Just behind her ran an older man, around forty-nine, right on her heels. His dark brown shoulder length hair just starting to show whisps of gray. A startling abstract to the girl's reddish-black hair. Both the girl's eyes and the older man's eyes glittered with determination.

"Damn it! These people are not helping!" The girl said in fustration, while shoving people out of her way as she fought her way through.

"We must be patient, young one. We are almost there." The older man scolded her.

Both continued to make their way through the throng, right on each others heels. People ran into them, screaming and shouting. They finally made it to the end of the main hall with a sighs of relief. They truned down a side hallway and found it nearly deserted. Another violent shake caused cracks to from in the walls and ceiling. The duo knew the building couldn't take much more.

The girl suddenly gasped, and bent over slightly. Worried, the older man crouched next to her.

"Emary? Are you alright?" He asked her, concern coloring his voice.

"I...I can feel it." Emary replied. Standing up a little strighter, she gazed down the hallway. Her yellow flecked green eyes slowly turned gray. "We have to hurry."

He sighed, but nodded anyway. Once more, they began making their way deeper into the building. They ran full speed, dodging columns, walls and even the ceiling a few times. The damage to the building was extensive. They finally made it to their destination. A large door, floor to ceiling, stood before them. The sound of insane laughter echoed from the other side of the door.

"Emary, are you sure you are okay? I mean he is on the other side of the door." The older man turned to Emary,  
>placing a hand on her shoulder.<p>

Dark gray eyes met his questioning gaze. He noticed, pain, sadness and something else reflected in their depths.  
>"Yes I am, Teacher."<p>

The older man watched her with deep concern. Emary wasn't only his student but,also, a daughter he never had. He sighed deeply and turned his attention to the door. Stepping up, both pushed on the door. With only a little amount of pressure, it swung open. Both student and teacher stepped into the room beyond. The sight in front of them made them stop in their tracks, too stunned to moved.

A young man, just a few years older than Emary, stood in the middle of the room . His snow white hair flew all around his head like a living thing. His head was thrown back, eyes closed. The insane laughter they had heard before entering the room floated from his lips and echoed around the room. The young man himself was not what made Emary and her teacher too shocked to move. It was what floated around the room around him.

Goldish-yellow magic spiraled off the young man like a minature hurricane. His magic was totally out of control and ricocheted off of everything in the room.

"BROTHER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Emary yelled over her brother's insane laughter. She could feel her heart breaking,  
>seeing her brother in this state. Not to mention everything else in the room.<p>

The young man finally stopped laughing and turned so he was facing the two. Bright green-flecked yellow eyes, over-flowing with insanity and power, stared at Emary in the eyes. His eyes the exact opposite of her own made Emary's heart shatter even more. This man was no longer the brother she knew. Silent tears flowed unnoticed down her cheeks. The white haired man's head cocked to the side as he watched the student and teacher who stood in front of him. A strange smile lit up his face.

"Dear sister mine." Emary flinched involuntarily at the childhood nickname. "Look at all this power! If I had known taking power from other mages and everything around me was this easy, I would have done it years ago! Even elementalist can have their connections with nature severed and I can steal that power!"

"This is not the right way to get power, Taren." Emary's teacher stepped up next to her. He squared his shoulders as he stared at the deranged young man.

Taren smirked." You are a mage, but i don't feel like draining you." Taren reached behind him and pulled a sword covered in blood from its place on his back. "But, dear sister mine, your powers as an elementalist are more powerful than any other elementalist." Her older brother took a step forward."So, your powers will be mine!"

Emary quickly threw up a wind sheild as he ran across the room toward her. He covered the distance between them in seconds. His sword swung up in a deadly arch and flew toward her head. The out-of-control magic that had been floating aimlessly around the room flew instantly to Taren and was absorbed into his sword. She had not been expecting such a move from her brother. The sword hit her wond sheild with not only his own strengh behind the blow but also his magic and all the magic that had been absorbed into his blade. The sword hit her wind sheild, but instead of being reflected, her shield began to crack. Bloodlust grew in Taren's eyes as Emary's stared at him in shock. One thing filtered through her as her sheild finally gave and shattered.

'My older brother is seriously willing to kill me.'

Taren's blade screamed through the air as it continued toward its previous course: His sister's head. At that moment, she knew her brother was lost. But she could not move to protect herself. It was as if that knowledge had turned her limbs into lead. Suddenly, a flash of color blocked her view of her brother, then blood splattered through the air. It took her a few seconds to realize what had happened.

"Teacher!" She shouted in shock. Emary feel to her knees next to her teacher. Her brother laughed, drawing in all the magic still left floating around the room. Taren was so enraptured by the magic gathering around him, he ignored Emary and her teacher.

"Child." her teacher spoke to her, his voice cracking with pain. One of his hands were presssed firmly to his wound to help slow the blood loss."Your brother is lost, as you well know. And, sadly, our world has begun to die. I know you can feel it. You are an elementalist, after all."

"Yes. I can feel it." She admitted softly.

He reached out and grabbed her hand. A small smile lit up his face."You, however, must live. Someone has done this to your brother. Someone steered him down this path. For what I do not know." He caughed harshly, blood appearing at the corner of his mouth. "Plus, you once told me you were looking for something. To find your answers, as I know good and well that is what you want, I will send you to someone who can help you."

Emary began to protest, but her teacher had already began chanting.

"What about you?"She asked.

"Do not worry about me. Just go get your answers." His chanting took a higher pitch. A large purple seal appeared beneath her. Without any warning she began to fall.

The last glimpse of her dying world was her teacher's smiling face and his word's "Good luck." Then the darkness consumed him and her world.

Her fall came to an abrunt end. At first Emary was completely confused, but when she moved her hand she felt something soft under her hands. She turned her head and noticed it was grass. She could feel the sun's rays beating down on her. Glancing around in confusion from her sprawled position on the ground she saw a black haired women with unusual red eyes walking toward her. A black haired young man with glasses followed her. They both stopped a few feet from her.

"I was not expecting you. But, I can tell the journey that is about to begin concerns you as well." The women told her. "Something has changed and this change has now brought you into the journey."

"Do you mean the ones you were telling me we needed to prepare for just a little while ago?" The young man asked watching Emary, who was still lying on the ground.

"Yes." The woman answered.

Emary's gray eyes turned purple with confusion. She sat up slowly, watching the two strangers. Then she stood up,  
>brushing herself off.<p>

She turned to the woman."Who are you? And where am I?" she asked. She looked around noticing, for the first time,  
>a building behind the two strangers. The buildings style reminded her of the Japanese style she had read about in books.<p>

"I am Yuuko, the dimensional witch. As for where you are, you are at my shop that grants wishes." Yuuko looked Emary up and down. "You are an elementalist, correct? You have a strong connection with the elements and nature."

Emary reached up and brushed away the access tears she had let fall earlier."how did you know that?"

"I know much about you, though I wasn't expecting you. It is my job to know my customers so that I can grant their wishes." Purple and red eyes stared intently at one another." Your eyes give away your emotions. You have a wish don't you?"

Emary blinked as the witch changed the subject from one to another."Yes. I want to find out who influenced my brother to follow the path he did."

"That wish would be easier to accomplish if you make the wish that truely lyes in your heart." The red-eyed woman answered.

She just stared at the witch, her purple eyes deep in thought. She tried to search through her mind to find the wish she truely wanted granted.

"Think on it as our other guests arrive. I know what your wish is that you want granted but, you yourself, must accept it."

Emary began to open her mouth to ask what she meant, but the witch had already truned to look to her side. Just then a large blob fell from the sky. It split apart to unveil a young man with dark brown hair and eyes. A pair of googles hung around his neck along with a dark green cloak. He had a young woman in his arms with light brown short hair that just reached her shoulders. By their outfits, Emary could tell they were from very warm climates. Both were younger than her own seventeen years. The sky suddenly went dark as they landed and soon rain hit them in a torrent.

The boy suddenly looked up and stared intently at Yuuko. Desperation colored his voice and reflected in his eyes.

"Are you the space-time witch?"

MasterThief: The chapters for this fanfiction will be way longer than what I usually write. I thought I would give this a try. Hope you all like it! I went kind of a different direction then most OC fanfictions I have read. It was hard to think up a character that hadn't already been used. Like someone who knows everyone's past, trying to protect Sakura or a OC whose a mage. But, I finally figured out one that work's for Emary. I have always loved Mokona telling the preview for the next episode of Tsubasa chronicles so, yeah...Plus I want to give the reader a preview of what to expect in the next chapter.

Mokona:Pyuu! Emary-chan meets some interesting people! Who are they? What is the journey Yuuko-san was talking about? What is Emary-chan's wish and what will she be willing to give away to grant her wish? Find out next time on: Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles: Finding One's Path Chapter 2 Unplanned paths!


	2. Chapter 2: Unplanned Paths

A/N: Most of my fanfiction will follow the manga. But, I am thinking of adding some of the worlds that the Tsubasa group visits in the anime that they don't visit in the manga.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles. I only own Emary, her world and all those associated with her world.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Unplanned Paths<p>

"I have been called that." Yuuko answered him calmly.

"Will you please...I need to save Sakura!" He all but yelled desperately.

Emary stood silently next to Yuuko. The rain continued to fall and soaked through her clothes in seconds. She could tell something was wrong with the girl, Sakura. The girl seemed unusually pale. She seemed to be unconcious as well.

Yuuko walked over to the two still sitting on the ground. She stopped just in front of them.

"This child's name is Sakura, isn't it?" The time-space witch asked.

"Yes." the boy answered.

"And you?"

"I'm Syaoran."

The time-space witch bent down in front of them. She let a hand hover above the girl's forehead. Emary watched as a brillant light emitted from between her hand and Sakura's forehead.

"This child...has lost something very precious." she said.

"Yes..." Syaoran replied quietly.

"And that something has been scattered to many different worlds. if nothing is done this child will die."

Emary blinked. She couldn't understand what exactly was wrong with the girl, Sakura, but it seemed to be very serious. She watched them, her eyes a brillant purple, in confusion. She noticed Syaoran's hold on the girl tighten when the witch spoke.

"watanuki." The space-time witch said standing up." Go to our treasure room, there is something I need you to bring back."

Purple eyes watched the young man she had met when she first arrive look confused for a second. Then two young girls' came up and grabbed his arms. They dragged him into the building Emary had noticed earlier.

She turned her attention back to Yuuko, Syaoran and the girl when Yuuko began to speak again. Emary just watched, deciding something serious was going on from what she had gathered from the witch's conversation with Syaoran.

"You wish to save this child?" Yuuko asked.

"Yes!" The dark haired teen could hear the conviction in his voice.

The time-space witch's face turned grave." There is a price. Are you still willing?"

"I will pay any price I can!" The boy answered vehemently.

Suddenly, Yuuko turned her attention away from Syaoran and Sakura and stared just a little behind them.

"Here they come." Was all she said.

Emary was about to ask what she meant when two more blobs appeared, causing her to swallow the question she was about to ask. One fell from the sky to Syaoran's left, the other blob came out of the sky to his blob to the left burst and revealed a man with vibrant blue eyes and short blond hair. He held what looked like a mage's staff and wore a blue and white thick winter coat lined with fur. The blob to the right revealed another man with spikey black hair and red eyes. His clothes reminded Emary of a cross between a samarai and ninja from the refrence books she had read.

She knew, without asking, that everyone one of the assemblied group were from different worlds. Though Sakura and Syaoran seemed to be from the same world. Teacher had explained once that there were other worlds besides her own, but she hadn't believed him. Now she was starting to believe.

The reddish-black haired teen looked down at her own clothes. Her long sleeved white shirt, that began to flare at the elbow, and her sleeveless dark purple coat, that zipped up just above her waist and up to her collarbone, was perfect for mild spring weather. The coat reached just below her knees but, just below her waist, it split in half revealing her black pants and dark brown shoes. Her clothes looked nothing like the other's strange clothes.

"Who the hell are you?" The ninja asked gruffly, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Are you the dimensional witch?" The blond mage asked at the exact same time.

The ninja and mage stared at each other in surprise. Yuuko glanced over at Emary and motioned for her to join Yuuko. Emary blinked in confusion, but walked over to stand next to the witch's right and facing the mage.

"Please give me your names." Yukko said motioning to the ninja, mage and Emary.

"I'm Kurogane." The ninja said in annoyance. He looked around him in confusion. "I mean...what is this place?"

"This is Japan." Yuuko's tone reminded Emary of a mother patiently explaining things to a child.

"My countries called Japan." He replied.

"Yes. A different Japan."

Emary noticed a vein pop out of the ninja's forehead as he lost his patience. "I'm not getting any of this!" Emary covered her mouth with her hands, trying not to laugh. The mage looked at her and smiled. She didn't know why but his smile reminded her of something. Swallowing her laugh, she was able to answer as Yuuko motioned for her to go next.

"My name is Emary Hoseki." Yuuko motioned for her to continue. She let out a puff of air, lifting her bangs off her forehead in annoyance. " And I am a elementalist from Leera."

The time-space witch gazed at her thoughtfully for a few moments. " For one who has endured so much not to long ago, you have quite a flexible soul."

Emary stared at her in shock. She quickly ducked her head, her hair acting as a curtain to hide her face. She could feel eyes watching her. She peeped out from her hair and saw Kurogane and the mage watching her. Yuuko brought their attention back to herself as she turned to the mage, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Fai D. Flowright, the wizard of Seresu." He answered, bowing a little to her.

"Do you know where you are?" The dimentsional witch asked Fai.

"Yes. A place where any wish can be granted if a suitable price is paid." The blond answered.

"That's exactly right. And so... the reason all of you are here is because each of you has a wish." the witch explained to them.

"all of us?" Emary asked.

"Yes. all of you.'

"My home world is where I want to be." The ninja, Kurogane, answered quickly.

"My world is where I do not want to be." Fai answered at the exact same time. Emary sweatdropped a little. She was beginning to see a pattern between the two.

Yuuko glanced at Emary.

"Well...seeing as I can never return to my world wheather I wanted to or not my wish is..." Emary looked the time-space witch directly in the eyes. Her eyes no longer purple but their normal yellow-flecked green. She finally realized what wish she wanted. "To find a place I belong."

Yuuko nodded at her answer. "Very well. That is a tall order for the three of you." She replied staring at Fai, Kurogane and Emary. "No...for all four of you. Perhaps, even if you offered the most precious things you own, none of you has enough to pay. But...if all four paid together, you may just be able to afford it."

Emary thought over what the witch had said. "That would force us to combine our wish into one though..."

yuuko grinned."Exactly."

"What kind of crap are you sprouting?" Kurogane growled.

"Can you keep your insults down?" The mage asked.

"I'm Kurogane! Not Mr. Black!" The ninja shouted. Fai turned away from the angry ninja.

Yuuko began to speak again. "All four of your wishes are the same. You want to go to other worlds in order to restore the memories of this child." she said, pointing to syaoran and Sakura. She then turned to Kurogane. "You want to return to your own world." She shifted to Fai. "You want to go to other worlds to avoid going to your own." Lastly, her finger landed on Emary."And you want travel to other worlds to find a place you belong. You have different reasons but the method is the same. Travel to different dimensions...That is what you need. Each of you, individually cannot make that wish happen. But, as Emary pointed out, if the four of you combine your payment for one wish, then you can afford it."

"Then what would be my payment?" the ninja asked.

"Your sword." She answered bluntly.

"WHAT!" He shouted, outraged. "I'd never sell away Ginryu!"

The dimensional witch stepped up to the ninja. A teasing smile graced her lips as well as her voice when she spoke. She poked him in the stomach as she talked.

"Fine! Instead you will wander this world looking like a costume contest loser, and get picked up by the police for carrying an unlawful sword, and get plastered all over the TV for being a freak. Is that what you want?"

A look of complete confusion crossed the ninja's face. "Huh? Polee? Tiivii?"

Seeing the utter confusion on his face made Emary crack up laughing. " TV is modern technology and the police carry out the law, if it is similar to my own world that is." She explained between trying to take deep breaths to control her laughter.

"What Emary says is true." Yuuko said, her eyes full of mirth. "You realize that you are trapped here, and I am the only person in the world who can get you out?"

"That's got to be a lie!" The ninja shouted, glaring at Emary and Yuuko. Emary finally stopped laughing but said nothing.

"It's all true." Fai said, cupping his hands around his mouth lilke a megphone.

Kurogane stopped ranting and turned to Fai. "You're kidding!"

Said mage just laughed in response.

"What will you do?" The time-space witch asked, bringing the ninja's atttention back to her.

He gritted his teeth in barely contained fury and thrust his sword toward her. "Damnit! When I am free of this curse, I am coming back for it!"

Yuuko accepted the sword. The sword floated into the air and floated just behind the dimentsional witch. Emary eyed the sword. She could could tell magic was interwined around the weapon to allow it to float in the air.

"Your price is your marking." Yuuko told Fai.

Yellow-flecked green eyes watched the mages surprised reaction.

"I don't suppose this staff will do?" he asked, his smile back on his face.

"It won't." No trace of the earlier teasing in Yuuko's voice was gone. "I told you the price is what you value most."

The mage frowned slightly, then gave a thin smile. "I guess I have no choice."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a strange symbol lifted off his back. It floated across the ground and joined the sword. The witch's attention then turned to Emary.

"You have two things you value most. They are both held equal in value to you. One, is your ability to chose for yourself the paths you follow through life and the other is the necklace your brother gave to you. Your payment will be your necklace." Yuuko informed her.

Emary bowed her head, frowning in thought. Her hand unconciously reached up to finger the small charm shaped like an infinity sign. Green eyes turned blue but she reached up and unclapsed the necklace.

"Alright. It's a deal." She said holding it out to Yuuko. Yuuko took the necklace and clapsed it in her hands. Her red eyes turned to Syaoran.

"What about you? Now is the time to hand over your item of highest value. And you will be able to travel the worlds."

"Fine!" Syaoran answered, hardly waiting for her to finish her sentence.

Yuuko stared steadily into Syaoran's eyes. "You realize I haven't named the price yet."

"Yes!" He replied. His grip on Sakura would have swore by any god or godess from any world that the witch had an almost saddened look in her eyes.

At first, Emary wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into when she had first arrived. But, now that she knew that other worlds exist besides her own and she had just made a wish, She was beginning to think she had gotten herself into something very strange. Now she had was going to travel to other worlds with four complete strangers to help all of them, including herself, grant their wishes. She kept cast her gaze to the ground as Yuuko continued.

"The only thing I can do is send you to other worlds. Finding the child's memories is something you will have to do." The witch explianed.

"Fine!"

"I like your attitude." She looked up at the sound of a closing door was heard. "Here they are."

"There's more of you?" Wataniku asked surprised. He was dragged out of the house by the two young girl's from earlier. Both girl's quickly moved away from him and held out their hands. Kurogane's sword and Fai's marking floated over to them and settled into their hands.

Watanuki walked slowly toward Yuuko. He carried two small creatures similar to rabbits in his arms. Emary noticed one was white with a red jewel set into its forehead. The other was black with a blue jewel set on its forhead. Yuuko carefully reached over and picked up the white one.

"The name of this one is Mokona Modoki. Mokona will lead you through the worlds." Yuuko explained.

Emary straed at the black one still in Watanuki's arms. Suddenly, it turned in his arms and faced her.  
>She froze in shock as it raised a paw.<p>

'Hi there!" It squeaked happily.

The dimensional witch watched amused as Emary gaped at the little rabbit like creature. Emary slowly turned away from the black rabbit creature and faced her soon-to-be traveling companions.

"Hey you." The ninja said seeing what had happened and speaking directly to Watanuki. "You have an extra, give it to me. I'll go home with that."

"No. Thaat's how we keep in contact. The only power this one has is to stay in communication with mokona." A long finger pointed back and forth between the white and black rabbit creatures. "See how useful?"

The ninja "tsked" in reply.

Yuuko continued. "mokona will take you to different dimensions, but there is no way to control which dimensions." She motioned for Emary to join the others. Emary walked slowly over to stand next to Fai. "For that reason, only fate will decide when your wishes will be granted. However, there is no coincidence in the world. What is there is "Hitsuzen." And what brought you here is "Hitsuzen." Yuuko looked pointedly at Emary, studying her. Emary noticed the look and ,in return, felt slightly uncomfortable with that pointed look. The witch's gaze quickly turned to Syaoran.

"syaoran, your payment is your relationship. The thing you value most is your relationship with her. So that is your price."

Dismay and confusion warred over his face. "My price? But how-"

The space-time witch spoke over him as she began to explain. "Even if this child's memories are completely restored, your relationship with her will never be the same again. So, what is she to you?"

Syaoran closed his eyes and bowed his head. Emary knew, by his expression, that he was rmemebering every memory he had of himself and Sakura.

"A childhood friend...And a princess of a country...and...and a girl who is precious to me!" he rsponded opening his eyes.

"I see. However, if you want to accept Mokona, the relationship will end. Even if you retrieve all of her memories the one memory that you will never retrieve will be her memory of you. That is my price. Will you still pay?"

Syaoran looked up and stared Yuuko right in the eyes. "Let's go!"

Yuuko began to speak again. " Travel between worlds is more difficult than you imagine. There are a wide variety of worlds. For example: The worlds these three come from," she motioned to Kurogane, Fai and Emary. "You can tell,  
>just by their clothes, can't you? The three come from different worlds than your own."<p>

The red-black haired teen switched her attention back to her own world. She kept her ears open as she listened to Yuuko but her mind was else where. So much had happened in just a short amount of time. Emary had watched her world slowly die. She was unable to do nothing to help her brother or her world. But, she buried those feelings inside her for now. She would address them at a later date when she could do so alone. Her thoughts veered toward what Yuuko had told her earlier. If she asked for her real wish to find a place she belongs to be granted, she could find out what happened. Or so Yuuko had told her. She forced herself back to the people around her when she heard Yuuko's voice change slightly.

"That said...Are you still determined to see it through?" She asked Syaoran.

"Yes!"

"Sincerity and determination. No matter what a person wants to attempt, those are needed. And it seems that you are well provided with both." She held her hands, palm up with Mokona perched in the middle of them, towards the group. "And so...you may go."

The white Mokona floated from her hands. A set of wings sprouted from its back and a rainbow stream surrounded Fai,  
>Kurogane, Emary, Syaoran, and Sakura. Mokona opened its mouth and the five of them disappeared into its mouth. Then, Mokona vanished as well.<p>

The sky began to clear up. The rain stopped as suddenly as if it had never rained just a few seconds earlier. Yuuko looked up at the sunny sky.

"I wish the four of you the best of luck on your journey."

* * *

><p>Masterthief: And their off!<p>

Emary: How could you destroy my world and send me off with complete strangers!

Masterthief: Read and review!

Emary: Hey, are you ignoring me?

Mokona: Pyuu! The gang lands on our first world! Emary is introduced to her new Traveling companions. Many questions are answered about our new world. But what question does Emary ask that causes Sorata an Arashi to freeze in shock? Why is Emary sneaking off at night? And what desision does Emary come to? Find out next time on Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles: Finding One's path chapter 3: Beginning of the Journey!


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning Of The Journey

A/N: This chapter will be kind of boring because it follows the manga very closely. Though it is necessary for developing Emary's character. I hope you like this boring chapter of finding One's Path. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. I only own Emary, her world and those associated with it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Beginning Of The Journey<p>

"This room...it looks like a Japanese styled room..." Emary said quietly placing a hand against the floor and gazing at it closely. (Masterthief: I think Emary should of been a detective. XD Emary: Shut up!)

Fai and Kurogane stared at her oddly as they watched the red-black haired teen explore the room.

Mokona had landed the group roughly and somehow knocked everyone out. Kurogane had woken up first, and Emary and Fai had woken up almost at the exact sametime. However, Syaoran and Sakura had yet to awaken. A couple minutes later, a couple had arrived and asked the group to follow them. The couple had brought all of them to an apartment building. After assigning them the room they were currently in, the couple made sure that both Syaoran and Sakura were okay before leaving the travelers alone.

Emary had tried not to show her curiousity, but she had failed miserible.

"Mokona will you help me dry the little ones?" Fai asked the little white fluff ball.

"Yeah! Mokona will help!" She answered ethusiastically.

The mage grabbed a couple of towels the couple had left them and began to try and dry the two unconscious kids. Mokona hopped over beside them and opened her mouth and tried to suck some of the water off them.

Emary turned her attention back to her surroundings. Sitting on the floor she turned to look at the walls curiously.

"Hey, girl? I take it you have never been around Japanese furnishing and style before?" A gruff asked her making her jump.

She turned to face the direction the voice had came from. The ninja sat in a corner of room, watching her.

"No. I haven't." She answered.

The ninja opened his mouth to say something, but Mokona stopped him.

"~Pyuu! It looks like..." Mokona began.

"Sa...kura?" The unconscious young teen muttered. All heads turned in his direction

"He doesn't grab Mokona!"

Fai reached down and picked up the little white creature. "Oh! It looks like he's up."

Syaoran flew up from his possition on the floor. "Sakura!"

He visibly relaxed when he looked down and noticed Sakura was still in his arms.

"We tried to dry her off. She got pretty wet in the rain." The mage told the boy, motioning to the wet towels sitting next to him.

"Mokona dried too!" Mokona piped up ethusiastically.

The mage began to speak again. "Even while you slept, you wouldn't let the girl go. So, you...er..."

"Call me Syaoran." syaoran replied.

Fai smiled brightly and pointed to himself. "My name is pretty long. You can just call me Fai."

Then he turned to Emary. His smile again struck something inside her. She knew his smile reminded her of something, but she just couldn't put her fingeron what it was.

"My name is Emary Hoseki." She said to Syaoran.

Mokona jumped off of the mage's lap and started to hop across the floor. She looked even more like a rabbit than she did before. Even the ears looked like a rabbits.

"And...Mr. Black over there. What'll we call you?" The mage asking pointing at the ninja.

"I am Kurogane." He answered angrily.

"Kurogane, huh?" Fai mused.

Mokona plopped down into the ninjas lap. Her presence just served to anger the ninja further. "Hey! you...thing! Don't get comfortable there!"

Emary watched, sllightly amused. She stood up and walked over to sit a foot away from Syaoran. "Is she alright?"

Syaoran turned to her surprised. He quickly recovered. "I think so."

Movement from the corner of her eyes caught her attention. Looking up she saw Fai move closer to Syaoran. Before she could say anything, the mage reached behind Syaoran and started to feel around. Syaoran let out startled yelp. "Waa!"

"What do you think your doing?" Kurogane asked, sweatdropping at the scene in front of him.

The red-black haired girl silently agreed with his question. It looked like Fai was molesting poor Syaoran.

He finally retracted his arm. Clutched gently in his hand was a white feather with strange designs etched on it. He held it up to the teen to inspect.

"Is this what a piece of memory looks like for this child? It was stuck to you. Only one though."

Purple eyes stared at the feather, totally confused. She hadn't even noticed the feather anywhere near Syaoran before. Then again, she could of imissed it seeing as so much had happened in one day. It wasn't like her to miss something like that though. The feather floated from Syaoran's hand and gently made its way toward Sakura. slowly it was asorbed into Sakura's chest.

"If you hadn't had that feather, it might have been a problem," The blonde mage happily pointed out, holding Mokona.

"By coincidence one stuck to my clothes..." Syaoran sighed in relief.

"There is no coincidence in the world." Fai's voice turned serious as he spoke. Syoaran, Kurogane, and Emary looked at him. "That's what the witch said wasn't it? And so, my guess is without thinking, you grabbed it yourself. in order to save the girl." But Fai ruined the serious automosphere by adding, "Of course, I'm just guessing all this."

Emary face palmed as everyone else sweatdropped.

Fai spoke up again, looking thoughtful. "But my question is, how can we find them...new feathers? I doubt we'll find anymore in our clothes."

The little, white fluff ball began to hop up and down, catching everyones attention. "Mokona knows! That feather gave out really big waves! So, when a feather is close Mokona will feel the waves." Mokona twirled around to face Syaoran. "And Mokona will be like...this!" Suddenly, her closed eyes grew wide, and she made a "Meyko" sound.

Shocked, Emary moved back a little bit from her. Kurogane jumped a little bit while Syaoran looked completely shocked. Fai just smiled.

"Well, it looks like we have a way. If we get close, Mokona will let us know." The mage told Syaoran, patting Mokona on the head.

Syaoran looked questioningly at the little creature. "Would you do that? Tell us when we're near a feather?"

"Leave that to me!" She said joyfully.

"Thank you!" The brown-haired teen thanked Mokona sincerily.

"Search or don't search. That's up to you." All three heads, plus Mokona, turned toward the ninja. "It's got nothing to do with me!"

Syaoran took the ninja's words calmly and nodded his head in understanding. "Right. That is my mission here.  
>I'll do my best not to cause you any trouble."<p>

Fai laughed at the boys response. However, Emary sort of understood how the ninja felt. Though she was still unsure if she really wanted to get close to these people. Not to mention, she had just met them.

Kurogane 'tsked' and glared over at Fai. "Well, what about you? Are you going to help the brat out?"

"Hmmm. I suppose so. My most important mission is to not return to my own world. So, if it doesn't threaten my life...Sure I'll help out. I've got nothing better to do." Fai turned to Emary. "What about you Emary-Chan?"

Emary just stared at him for a second, trying to understand why he added '-chan' at the end of her name. She thought for second, then answered the mage truthfully. "Well, I am still a little confused about my position on this quest. If you don't mind, I would like to think a little be myself."

Syaoran nodded his understanding. Before Syaoran could say anything more, the door to the room openned and the couple from earlier walked in. Syaoran immediantly tensed.

"Hey! No need to get all tense! You came from Yuuko-san, right? So, you're awake!" A man with dark brown hair spoke to the group. His wife, Emary supposed anyway, walked in after him and closed the door behind her.

"Yuuko-san?" Syaoran asked, relaxing a little.

"You know, the girl witch, the Dimensional witch, the Far East witch, she has alot of names." The man replied.

The woman walked over and handed a blanket to Syaoran. "Here."

Syaoran thanked her polietly. He carefully drapped the blanket over the unconcious Sakura.

"I'm Sorata Arisugawa." The man introduced himself.

"I'm Arashi." The womman added.

"Just to let you know, She's my wife and the woman I love. I call her my "honey"! Just make sure you've burned that into your hearts." Arashi carefully handed out cups of tea to everyone as her husband continued to speak. He suddenly turned to speak directly to Kurogane. "By which I mean that if you lay a finger on her, you'll die horribly."

"Why do you say that only to me?" Kurogane shouted.

Sorata's tone was teasing but Emary could hear the underlining threat. She carefully moved to sit just behind Syaoran and Fai.

"Now, I figure you went to the witch lady and got this from her to get there, right?" Sorata asked, pointing at Mokona.

"Mokona Modoki!" Mokona exclimed.

The two conversed with each other and soon Mokona Modoki was shortened to just Mokona.

"I heard the whole story from the man over ther. I mean the blond one. Mr black was to mean to ask and the girl will hardly talk at all." Sorata told Syaoran.

The elementalist bowed her head in embarressment. Inside she knew she had been almost completely quiet since they had arrived in this world. She had started to open up a little bit.

"Anyway, gentlemen and lady," Sorata continued, "This is your lucky day."

Everyone stared at Sorata, trying to figure out what he meant. Fai voiced the question Emary could tell they each wanted to ask.

"In what way?"

"Mokona has no idea what world is next, right? So, it's a happy chance that brought you to this world first of all. Because this is the Hanshin Republic!" Sorata replied.

He soon pulled out a wall size map of the Hanshin Republic. Sorata and Arashi brought out hand puppets of themselves and began to point out interesting facts about the country. Some of the information Emary stored away for future reference but some of the information was things Sorata believed to be important. This information she chose to forget. Emary was happy to find out they were in a world that used modern technology, similar to her own. The red-black haired girl soon felt the pang of loss, though she had tried to lock it away. A blue hue began to bleed into her purple eyes, but not completely over-ridding her confusion quite yet.

After Sorata was finished explaining things, Fai raised his hands. "Sir, I have a question?"

Sorata's puppet pointed at the mage with its pointer. "Yes, Fai-kun?"

"Does everyone in this country have an accent like yours, Sorata-san?" Fai asked.

"Awww, don't be so formal! Call me Sora-Chan! My accent is unique to me. It's an older version of our language."

Syaoran finally spoke up. Emary could see his eyes sparkle with interest. "Yours is a language that they used in the past?"

"That's right!" Sorata replied with a smile. "Nowadays hardly anyone uses this language. I'm a history teacher, and I'm firmly against allowing all the old ways die."

"Your a history teacher?" Syaoran questioned, intrigued.

"I take it you have an interest in history?" Sorata answered his question with one of his own.

"Yes. In my world, I used to work on archeological digs.

"Then I say we have something in common!"

Emary was glad when Fai, again, raised his hand to ask another question. She had a feeling they would of continued if he hadn't.

"And I have one more question! Now, where exactly are we? Who owns this room?" The mage asked.

"This is an empty room in an old, traditional apartment home that my Honey and I own!"

Emary hesitantly raised her own hand."uh...excuse me?" She began. "Why does everyone add -Chan, -San and -Kun at the end of names?"

The couple turned to her completely surprised. Even Syaoran and Kurogane were looking at her oddly. A hand landed on Emary's shoulder causing her to look up. Fai was staring at her with an understanding expression.

"Now I see why you looked at us with a confused face when anyone called someone's name with one of those attached to it." The mage mused. "Well, those are called honorifics. -San is added to the end of a name to show formalness to someone. -Chan is used mostly toward girls, like yourself. As for -Kun, it is used for boys to express endearment or friendliness."

Emary's expression brightened. The purple of her eyes faded slightly, showing the blue more profusely. "Thank you. I think I understand now."

Without any warning, Sorata turned toward Kurogane, and pointed dramtically at the sleeping ninja. "You! Wake up!"

Kurogane jolted up and Emary noted it looked as if something hit him from the back of the head. The ninja stood up quickly, glancing around looking for whatever had hit him. Syaoran instinctively covered Sakura, Fai glanced around as well, and Emary placed her left hand on her right wrist over her charm bracelt she wore.

"I didn't feel an enemy! Who did that!" Kurogane asked gazing wearily around the room. He finally turned to Sorata. "Bastard! You threw that didn't you?"

"You were in a corner. If he threw anything, it wouldn't hit you there. It had to come from above." Fai pointed out.

"Yeah. And I din't see anything actually hit you..." Emary told him.

Sorata looked at the group in confusion. "It was my kudan, what else?"

"Kudan?" All four asked at once.

Finally understanding, Sorata pulled out another. This one was blank. Purple-blue eyes watched him write something on the board with a marker. However, Emary couldn't understand what the strange symbols he wrote meant.

"Everyone in this world has a kudan attached. Here's how it's written in Kanji." Sorata told them, pointing to the symbols he had drawn.

"Ah. I see." Kurogane said.

"I don't see at all." The mage said a llittle to happily.

"I don't either." Emary told Sorata, frowning slightly at the board.

"Mokona can read!" Mokona cheered from Fai's lap. Fai patted her on the head. Mokona turned to face Syaoran. "Can you, Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked at the white creature. "Yeah. More or less."

Sorata soon explained the concept of kudans to the four of them. It was strange that even though the four of them, even Sakura who made five, who came from other world's had a kudan attached to them once they entered this world.

Finally, Arashi spoke up for the first time. "I cannot say where Sakura-san's memory went, however, if someone has picked it up it will become the cause of a fight." Syaoran stared at her, shocked by her words. She then turned to Fai and Kurogane. "You've lost your method of battle."

"How did you know?" Fai questioned, curiously.

Arashi's words struck something in Emary. Her eyes lost their purple color completely, and turned a dark blue. Looking at the ground in front of her, Emary lost herself in her thoughts. The mention of losing something reminded her of the lose of her own world. The cap she had placed on those emotions bubbled back up to the surface. She did not pay any attention to the conversation going on or the fact that red and blue eyes were staring at her when she did not speak of having any weapons or losing them.

"Emary-chan? Emary-chan?" Emary blinked out of her whirlwind of thoughts and glanced up at Sorata.  
>Both he and his wife were staring at her with worried expressions.<p>

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "What were you saying?"

They still gave her a worried look but continued. "It's time to sleep. Your room is just across from Fai-sans and Kurogane's. I will show you where."

Emary up and followed him leaving Syaoran, Sakura and Arashi in the room. Mokona stopped teasing Kurogane and hopped over to Syaoran.

"I left some clothes for each of you in your rooms." Arashi called after them.

Emary thanked her as the door closed behind her.

(Emary POV.)

I walked into the room Sorata motioned me into. It was, indeed, located just across the hallway from Kurogane and Fai's room. The room reminded me of the exact copy of Syaoran's and Sakura's. A futon was spread on the floor for me and a few articles of clothing sat on top of it in a neat pile. I walked over and eyed the clothes in the pile. A pair of blue jeans, a dark red T-shirt with a hood attached, and a pair of tennis shoes sat in the pile. I quickly pulled on the new clothes and folded the clothes I hade been wearing into another pile and set it next to my bed. I let out a long sigh.

It seemed whenever I was alone with my thoughts that automatically switched to Leera. Puffing my dark red-black bangs off my forehead, I came to a decision: I needed to think by myself, just as I had told Syaoran earlier.

Tip-toeing to the door, I slid it open silently and peered into the hallway. All the lights were off and no sound was heard from any of the rooms. I quickly stepped into the hallway, closed the door behind me, and quietly left the apartment building.

The quiet, night-time city life surrounded me, making me feel comfortable in an atmosphere similar to my home world. I let the wind unconciously lead me to a small park. I founded a park bench under a tree and sat down. Breathing in the clean, night air I let me thoughts fly.

I no longer had a place to call home. I had no family, friends or allies to help me. The city I once knew was now gone. The places I always went to draw, or just to be by myself no longer existed. The constellations I knew by heart, the forests I once walked through, I would never see again. Everything was now destroyed.

Something wet slipped from my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I reached up and wiped the tears away, but I did not stop my tears. There was a time to cry and I knew now was that time for me.

My thoughts again veered to my world as I continued to cry. But, this time, I thought back to my brother. Guilt, despair, and regret stabbed through my heart. My brother lost himself and I could do nothing. I saw the signs long before he lost himself, and yet I couldn't help him. However, I knew I could find out who did that to my brother. After he had gotten that stupid book from that strange mage, he had changed. And now, I had a chance to find the person who did it.

New resolve grew in me. I would make sure nothing like that happened again, and along the way, I could find a new place I belong. Standing from the bench, I wrapped that resolve around me and wiped the remaining tears from my eyes. Quietly, I made my way back to my room and went to sleep.

XxXxXxX

I stood in a dark place. There was nothing around me but darkness. Then, suddenly, a faint blue glow began to pulse. It moved toward me in the darkness until the whole area was awash in the blue glow. I blinked the spots out of my eyes and tried to make out what was giving off the glow. A artic fox stood in front of me, its white tail was wrapped elegantly around its feet.

'We are similat in spirit. You like your freedom just as much as I do.'

I stared at the artic fox in surprise. 'How do you know that and who are you?'

'I am the manifestation of those who hate to be caged, though we have a similar flaw.'

I frowned at the cryptic response. 'Flaw?'

'yes.' He answered. 'spirits such as us...'

XxXxXxX

(Normal POV.)

Emary woke up hearing voices coming from downstairs. She sat up with a groan. Grabbing a hairbrush and toothbrush and tube of toothpaste, Emary walked into the small bathroom. Her clothes from last night sat on the sink. She stopped short noticing, for the first time, a small purple coin purse sitting on the sink as well. A note sat on top of it. It was from arashi, telling Emary to use the money on whatever she wanted. The red-black haired girl smiled. Within ten minutes she was ready. Following the sound of the voices, she left her room. The voices led her outside where Fai and Kurogane seemed to be arguing while Syaoran talked to Arashi and Sorata. Mokona was the first to notice her appearance.

"Emary-chan!" She chirped, jumping toward Emary. Emary caught her easily.

Everyone stopped and turned to her. They each said their own good mornings, but ended up fromwing slightly at her.

The elementalist frowned. "What's wrong?"

"~Puu! Emary-chan's eyes are pretty!" Mokona answered happily from her arms.

"Oi. Girl. What happened to your eyes?" Kkurogane asked gruffly. "Weren't they purple yesterday?"

Fai just made a strange "whistling" noise.

"Oh!" Emary replied, finally understanding what he was talking about. "Well, you see, my eyes change color depending on my emotions. This is the normal color of my eyes."

"So your eyes are normally green with yellow flecks." Fai responded.

Emary nodded. Finally she looked to Syaoran. "Syaoran, I would like to help you find Sakura's feathers, if that is alright with you."

Syaoran smiled and nodded in acceptance. Fai smiled as well. Kurogane just grunted.

* * *

><p>Masterthief: Emary has awesome eyes! But, somtimes they are hard to write.<p>

Fai: ~Yes. but they are so cute!

Emary:...Why are you even here? And what are you talking about?

Masterthief and Fai: ~They are so cute!

Emary:...No comment...

Mokona:~Puu! Syaoran, Emary, Fai and Kurogane explore the Hanshin Republic to find Sakura's feather! Where does Emary disappear off to? What is the strange new friend Emary makes? Emary finally uses the money Arashi gave her and gets something really cool! Plus, everyone makes a new friend and gets to eat something yummy! Find out next time on Tsubasa Chronicles: Finding One's Path Ch. 4 - Where Art Thou, Kudan?


	4. Chapter 4: Where Art Thou, Kudan?

A/N: I am really happy about this chapter. I know Emary "freedom loving" is a little clique, but is essential to her character. I also want to thank 1fanofthemarauders, Maximum Dusk and Princess de la Luna for reviewing my story. Thank you so much you three!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Resevior Chronicles in anyway. I only own Emary, her world, and those associated with her world.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Where Art Thou, Kudan?<p>

People bustled around the travelers. Emary felt a strange sense of nostalgia, but it wasn't as bad as before. From the corner of her eyes she watched her traveling companions with amusement. All three were looking around them in amazement. It felt strange yet comforting to be in an automosphere she was used to. But she knew that wouldn't last once they went to the next world.

"It sure is a bustling place. People all over the place! Small buildings bunched up next to huge ones!" Fai said ethusiastically, the smile still plastered on his face. He gazed around at the buildings that surrounded them. "Syaoran-kun, have you ever seen these kinds of buildings before?"

"No. Never." Syaoran admitted.

Fai twirled around, gracefully, to address the ninja trialing behind the group. "Kuro-tan, how about you?"

Kurogane's face turned furious. "Never! And why do you have to call me by weirder and weirder names?" He shouted.

Emary luaghed quietly at their bickering. The blond mage turned to face her. She was walking behind Syaoran and just in front of Fai.

"And you Emary-mar?"

Emary sighed at his choice of names but spun around and continued to walk down the sidewalk, backwards. "Yeah. It is similar to the city that was close to my home. But, mine wasn't this big."

Fai cocked his head to the side. "You said "was", what do you mean by that?"

The elementalist's eyes slowly started to turn dark blue. "My world no longer exists..." she replied turning back around and continuing to walk.

Mokona bounced over to Emary's shoulder. She began to tell Emary about her own Japan and city. Gradually the dark blue faded away from her eyes. The little, white fluff balls cheerfullness seemes to be contagious. It made Emary wonder why Fai's smiles and endless cheerfullness never seemed to do the same thing. Mokona cheered, seeing Emary smile and bounced back over to Syaoran's head.

As the group continued on their way, Emary noticed that whenever girls passed them, they would whisper amongst themselves and laugh while pointing at their group. She wasn't the only one to notice.

"It's you they are looking at." Kurogane told Mokona.

"Mokona has many girlfriends!" she answered happily.

"They aren't girlfriends!" The ninja shouted, slightly irrated.

Emary turned to look at Mokona. "I thought you were a girl, Mokona."

"~Mokona is Mokona!" Mokna answered.

Emary sighed. "I guess what Teach said is true: weird people attract weird people."

"That would make you weird too, Emary-mar!" Fai exclaimed drapping himself on her shoulders. The mage's clinginess reminded Emary of a gecko.

"Yes, I am. And I am not afraid to admit." She answered him.

She quickly picked up her pace seeing Kurogane, Syaoran, and Mokona ahead of herself and Fai. They were currently being drawn to a food stall byy a merchant. Fai quickly followed her, laughing at her statement. The two arrived just as the stall merchant was holding out an apple for them to see and trying to get the group to buy it. But no one could agree on what apples looked like. To Emary, it looked like an orange, but she didn't say anything and let the others argue. After a few minutes of their arguing, the stall merchant began to lose patience with them.

"Do you want it or not?" He asked, sounding very annoyed with them.

"Want it!" Emary and mokona told him. THe other three stared at them confused, but Syaoran payed for an apple for each of them.

Together the travelers made their way over to bridge nearby they had noticed after buying the apples.. They had just passed the end of the stalls when,something caught Emary's eyes. Curious, she turned to see what had caught her attention

(Emary's POV.)

In front of me sat a stall decorated with purples, greens, blues, reds and white. Small mirrors hung on hooks spiraling this way and that and catching the light to throw light every which way. Stained glass windows sat at the foot of the stall. They were definetly from a church or somewhere very old by the looks of them. It was a beautiful stall. But, what had caught my eyed, was the art supplies arranged neatly on top of it. It was strange to see old items everywhere, but brand new art supplies looked out of place on the strange around me, I noticed the others had already made it to the bridge. They wouldn'tmiss me if I checked out the stall.

I made my way over and studied the objects for sale. An older woman looked up and smiled at me as I browsed her merchandise. Her hair was gray and piled elegantly onto the top of her head. A few stray strands had escaped her bun and framed her face. She looked in her late 50's, but her light hazel eyes sparkled with life.

"It is nice to see such a young person taking and interest in these objects. You have the eye of someone who loves the arts." She rasped. "Why don't you tell me your name?"

I jumped, startled at her assessment. "How did you know that?" I paused before answering her question. "My name is Emary."

"When you were looking at my things, I noticed you looked at them with awe and not laothing. Though the stain glass windows are in need of alot of repairs and covered in rust, I could tell you saw what they could, once again, be. An artists eye." She explained. "Arashi isn't the only Miko around here. And you have a nice means 'jewel', am I correct?"

"Yeah...it does." Taking a moment, I let my gaze drift around the rest of the stalls. Frowning, I began to notice that whenever anyone came near this particular stall, they would glance at it briefly before continuing on. No one stopped to look at the wonders the old woman sold or even stepped closer to see the objects up close. "Why does everyone just pass your stall and never stop?" I asked turning back to the old women.

The old women stared at me for a few seconds. Her eyes seemed to study me, trying to see something. "It is because most people want to buy objects that are already beautiful. They do not want to take the time to do so themselves. If they did, then by doing so, they would be able to make the things I sell reflect themselves." She answered.

The answer was something I wasn't expecting. The old woman cackled at my confused look. "BEcause you have an artistic eye, just like myself, I will give you a discount." she said with a wink. "Anything you buy, will be 50% off!"

I almost chocked on her offer. "But! That is way to much of a discount!"

"For someone like you, I believe it is just fine. Now, what would you like to buy?"

I let my gaze wonder over her items. I realized, now that I was closer, that she didn't just sell mirrors, stain glass windows and art suppilies. She also sold old rusted locks, musty books, small decorative objects that had seen better days and many other things.

"May I buy some of your drawing stuff...and the messenger bag?" I asked

The woman nodded and began to put drawing materials into the mesenger bag. The messenger bag was a dark green with blue designs. A flash of colored light made me , hanging behins one of the mirrors, hung a necklace made of stained glass pieces. The necklace was in the shape of two dragonflies whose tails were interwined with one another. "That I will add for free for buying so much." The old woman told me, bringing me back to reality. "And I do not want to hear any protest either! I made it myself, and I believe someone like you will give it a good home. The dragonflies can also double as a brooch as well."

Carefully, she wrapped the necklace, and placed it carefully into my new messenger bag. She rung up the items and I handed her the money.

"I wish you luck, young Emary Hoseki. Your friends seem to be in the middle of a fight." The woman told me, motioning behind me. Turning around and I noticed that she was right. On the other side of the bridge, people were running away from the area. I couldn't tell what was going on. I thanked her kindly, and left the stall. Her word were still a little puzzling.

(Normal POV.)

The old woman watched the young elemantalist walk away from the stall with her new perchases. A small smile stretched across her face. The girl seemed to be someone who looked at the world in almost the same way she did. Yuuko had been right about the girl. She was apart of this quest now, though she had not been expected. Due to one small change made by THAT man, he had unwittingly dragged her into this quest.

"I hope your journey helps you fully find yourself." The old woman said to herself.

XxXxXxX

Emary just reached the foot of the bridge. She could see Kurogane, Syaoran, Fai and Mokona ahead of her. Something covered in red and yellow flames stood at Syaoran's side. She was just about to step onto the bridge, when she felt something call out to her. She felt a cold shiver rake up her spine. But, the cold shiver wasn't unpleasant, it felt warm and conforting. Closing her eyes Emary, once again, came face to face with the artic fox that had appeared in her dreams last night.

'Kindred spirit.' It said to her.

'Hello." Emary answered back. Suddenly a thought came to her. 'Would you like to come out and accompany me? It would be better than being stuck where ever you are. As long as you behave that is.'

The artic fox eyed her then bowed its head to her. 'I thank you kindred spirit for this oppurtunity. I accept.'

She opened her eyes, and smiled at the pure, white Artic Fox now sitting on the railing of the bridge across from her. Now that it wasn' surround by darkness and standing in the sunlight she couldn't beilieve how beautiful it was. Its fur was as white as the purest snow. She could tell, under the fur, that its body was long and powerfull. Its pale blue eyes watched her calmly.

Without any warning, the Artic Fox jumped from the railing to her shoulder and wrapped itself around the back of her neck. It rested its head on her left shoulder and let its white, fluffy tail lay diagonally from her right shoulder and rested just above her left hip. Once she was sure the artic fox was comfortable, she quickly she made her way over to the others on the other side of the bridge. Emary arrived just as Kurogane and Fai began to argue yet again.

Syaoran stood next to a young black haired boy. Suddenly Syaoran's eyes widdened as if he just remembered something.

"Where's Emary- san?" Syaoran asked spinning around and gazing all around him, trying to find her.

She waved when his eyes landed on her. Kurogane and Fai noticed her as well.

"Emary-mar! You made it!" seeing her new bag and companion, Fai stared at her questioningly.

"I got some drawing stuff from that stall over there, along with this bag." She said pointing behind her. "And this little one is my kudan apparently." She petted the artic fox on the head.

"Emary-chan has a kudan just like Syaoran!" Mokona exclaimed, jumping from Kurogane to Syaoran.

The other boy Emary had noticed earlier bowed to Syaoran.

"I wanted to thank you!My name is Masayoshi Sato. Please let me do something for you in thanks!" The black haired boy told Syaoran.

Emary didn't know exactly what had happened but she stayed quiet. She would ask her questions later. For now she just listened to Masayoshi talking to Syaoran. She noticed Kurogane and Fai move to stand next to her as the three of them watched the two in amusement. Syaoran kept telling Masayoshi that it wasn't necessary but the other boy wouldn't take no for an answer.

Mokona forces Syaoran's head down so she can talk directly to Masayoshi, cutting the two off in mid sentence.

"Mokona wants lunch! Something really good!"

The red-black haired teen snickered at Syaoran's predicment as Masayoshi proceeded to lead them to a resturant.

XxXxXxX

Emary cautiously poked the strange pile of food in front of her. Their table doubled as a cooking station and the seaweed sat in from of them, slowly cooking. She knew it really wasn't seaweed but it was all she could think of to call it.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked Masayoshi, voicing the same question she desperately wanted answered.

"um...you see Okonomiyaki is my favorite dish." Masayoshi answered, barely letting Syaoran complete his question before answering him.

Syaoran sat across from Emary next to Masayoshi. She could easily see Syaoran's discomfort as Masayoshi looked at Syaoran, his eyes sparkling with idolism. It made her want to laugh. But, then she remembered where she was seated.  
>Emary sat inbetween the highly unsociable and short-fused Kurogane, and the bubbly, happy Fai.<p>

"Okonomiyaki? Is that what it is called?" Fai asked to Emary's right.

Masayoshi looked surprised and startled by the question. "Okonomiyaki is a staple of the diet in the Hanshin Republic. If you don't know, then that must mean..." He trailed off as his face took an understing expression. "Ah! you come from outside the country?"

Emary watched Kurogane out of the corner of her eye. His red eyes stared intently at the sea-Okonomiyaki cooking in front of him. It seemed as if the ninja wasn't paying attention to anything around him.

"outside? You could say that." Fia replied with a smile. "Do those people always run roughshoud around this district? The one with the caps and the ones with the googles?"

"That was a fight for dominance. They form teams and fight to see whose kudan is stronger." Masayaoshi explined.

"and the strongest claims the rights to the territory?" Fai surmised.

"But think of the lives in danger when they fight in such a large public place." Syaoran added.

"Yeah. Not to mention the property damage as well." Emary said, taking a drink of her soda.

She noticed Mokona jump over to Kurogane, and onto his head. Mokona sat perched on his head and stared down at the Okonomiyaki in front of the ninja. Emary eyed them curiously. What was so interesting about the food that both would stare at it like that? Were they really hungry or something?

Masayoshi tried to explain the concept of the Kudan gangs to them. "There...there are bad teams, but there are good teams too! They patrol their territory making sure no bad kids cause troubles. And if bad people are around, they take care of the problem."

"Like a local miltia?" Syaoran guessed, trying to put it into something he understood.

"What about the two teams from before?" Fai asked, intrigued.

"The ones in caps are the bad ones!" Masayoshi feverently began," But, the ones in the googles aren't like them at all!  
>When they battle other teams, some of the surrounding buildings get damaged, so the adults are afraid of them...bbut they wouldn't do anything else that's bad! They're really cool. Especially their leader Shugo-san! They say his kudan is a special level! It's so big and strong! Everyone wishes they had a kudan just like it!"<p>

By the end of Masayoshi's speech he was standing up on his seat. His eyes glittered with they same idolism it had shown earlier when he talked to Syaoran. Emary almost began to laugh but something soft and fluffy smacked across her eyes,  
>obscuring her vision. She could tell it was white and knew it was the tail of her kudan.<p>

"Oh." She said in surprise. She listened to rest of the conversation, as she tried to pry her kudan's tail off her face.  
>Masayoshi explained to them how he wanted to be Syaoran's friend. He explained to them the ranking system of kudans.<br>Emary sighed when she realized she couldn't get the tail to budge.

"Syaoran's kudan is a special level! I think Emary's is too, but I can't be sure. To get a strong kudan, especially a special-level kudan,. you need to be a strong person yourself, or they won't stay! It's a person's heart that controls a kudan. So if a person can command a strong kudan, that's proof the person is strong. Who wouldn't want a friend like that?"  
>Masayoshi's last sentence sounded sad, and Emary could hear the sadness in his voice even though she couldn't see the expression on his face.<p>

"But, when did Syaoran's kudan join up with him?" The mage asked, looking at the teen curiously.

"Now that you mention it, I had an odd dream last night. " The brown haired teen replied. Emary finally managed to get her kudans' tail from her face. She had just enough time to catch a glimpse of Kurogane poking a small spatula under the food cooking, and Fai's face before a yell sounded.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice shouted causing everyone to jump except Fai who had a smile on his face that could rival the cheshire cats'. Everyone turned to face two angry looking young men.

Both were dressed as cheifs with bandanas on their head. The dark haired man was glowering at the ninja who was holding the spatula and frozen in place. The other young man stood watch just behind him.

"Y-your majesty, what! And the high priest! What brings you here?" Syaoran asked startled. The dark haired man looked at him in annoyance.

"You got the wrong guy. 'your majesty" is no where near my name." The other man just laughed at the others predicament.

"What?" Syaoran looked confessed and shocked. Emary was confused as well. She could tell Syaoran knew them, but they didn't seem to know him at all. Both started to walk away. But, the one who had spoke to Syaoran warned Kurogane as they left.

"And mister, WE do the flipping around here. If you'd just leave it and wait, we'll be right there."

"Y-yes sir!" Kurogane stuttered.

Emary laughed at the ninja's stutter. Kurogane turned to her a glared at her menacingly.

Fai turned in his seat to watch the two leave. "Majesty? Was he a king in your world?"

"Yes." Syaoran answered.

'And the guy with him was the high priest. It's just as the space witch said: People you've met in your world...they've developed under completely different conditions on other worlds."

As Fai spoke, Kurogane, Emary and Syaoran listened to his explaintation carefully. Emary remembered Yuuko speaking those exact same words, before they had started this journey.

"you're saying that they're the same as the king and high priest of the kid's world?" Kurogane asked the mage.

Fai nodded. "They're the same and not the same. The two from Syaoran's world lived a completely different lives than these two. But when it comes down to it, at the very basic level, they're the same. I guess."

"Basic level?" Kurogane asked.

"The very root of their lives...There nature." Here faiheld up his hands and made a heart with his forefinger and thumb.  
>"Their hearts."<p>

"Soul! That's what your saying, right?" The ninja said, finally understanding.

"So, what made them who they are in Syaoran's world, the people they met, the experiences the had and so on, is totally different than what made those two who they are in this world." Emary commented, understanding what Fai had been trying to explain. Fai smiled brightly and nodded at her.

Soon, their Okonomiyaki was flipped and ready to eat. Emary picked up the "Chopsticks," That was what Kurogane told her they were called, and tried to pick up her food. Frowning, Yellow-flecked green eyes narrowed in concentration as everytime she tried to pick up some of her food with the "chopsticks", it slipped off and landed back on the serving table.  
>Fustrated, she tried to stab it but that didn't work either. Glancing over she noticed Fai was having similar problems.<p>

Finally she got an idea. stabbing the chopsticks into the side of the pile of okonomiyaki and lifting it like a spoo, she managed to get some on the evil eating utensils, which was her new name for the chopsticks. She grinned in triumph and lifted it to her mouth and swallowed. The blonde mage next to her laughed at her happy expression and decided to copy her. Both felt very pleased with themselves. Kurogane, on the other hand, yelled at them.

"That is not how you use chopsticks!"

While Kurogane was busy yelling at the mage and the elementalist, Mokona took advantage of his distarction and stole his food.  
>Emary laughed as Kurogane began to cuss and yell at Mokona. She glanced down next to her, to check on her new messanger bag. She frowned slightly as she remembered something from earlier. The old women had called her Emary Hoseki, but she hadn't told her her last name. How had she known that was her last name? Was it because she was a miko?<p>

Her thoughts were cut off when Mokona jumped to Emary and begged her to save her from the "mad Kuro-puu." A talking rabbit, a mage who smiled way to much, a ninja a forever scowling ninja, a desert archelogist, and a desert princess who had no memories. Her traveling companions were an interesting bunch of people, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>An: In this chapter, you kind of learn a little about Emary's personality. And also the meaning of her first name. I will reveal the meaning of her last name later on. I know that Emary has kind of a quiet personality, but that is just who she is. She'll eventually open up later, I promise. Questions, comments? Please read and review!

Mokona: ~puu! Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Emary continue their search for Sakura's feather. They end up getting side tracked by some weird guys and a fight ensues. What is Emary's kudans' power? What happens that cause Emary to fight? When they return to the apartment, whatdo kuro-puu and Fai ask Emary? And what does Emary do with her new drawing stuff? Find out next time in Tsuabasa Reservoir Chronicles: Finding One's Path ch. 5-Kudan Fights and The Ultimate Blasphemy


End file.
